No Mercy 2005
No Mercy 2005 was the eighth annual No Mercy professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). The event, presented by Sony's PlayStation 2, took place on October 9, 2005 at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas and featured wrestlers and other talent from WWE's SmackDown! brand. Nine professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the event's card. Three of the four championships exclusive to the SmackDown! brand were contested for; one was lost while the other two were retained. The main event was a standard wrestling match, in which World Heavyweight Champion Batista defeated challenger Eddie Guerrero (in the latter's last ever PPV before his death) to retain his title. One of the featured preliminary matches was a 2-on-1 Handicap Casket match between The Ortons (Randy and "Cowboy" Bob) and The Undertaker. The Ortons won the match after placing Undertaker inside the casket and closing it. Another primary preliminary match was a standard match between John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL) and Rey Mysterio, which JBL won. The event received 219,000 pay-per-view buys, which was greater than the 193,000 buys the previous year's event received. The event was claimed to be "unmerciful" by Canadian Online Explorer's professional wrestling section, as they rated none of the matches higher than a five out of ten. When the event was released on DVD, it reached a peak position of fourth on Billboard's DVD sales chart for recreational sports. It remained on the chart for four consecutive weeks. Background Nine professional wrestling matches were featured on the event's card, which were planned with predetermined outcomes by WWE's script writers. The buildup to these matches and scenarios that took place before, during and after the event were also planned by the script writers. The event featured wrestlers and other talent from WWE's SmackDown! brand, a storyline expansion in which WWE assigned its employees. Wrestlers portrayed either a villainous or fan favorite gimmick, an on-screen character, for the entertainment of the audience. The main rivalry heading into No Mercy was between Batista and Eddie Guerrero over the World Heavyweight Championship. On the September 16 episode of SmackDown!, Palmer Cannon, a miscellaneous on-screen authority figure of SmackDown!, a portrayed match maker and rules enforcer, announced that Guerrero was the next challenger to Batista's World Heavyweight Championship. Guerrero, who had recently portrayed a manipulative character, came out and claimed he was now more about compassion than manipulation. Two weeks later, on the September 30 episode of SmackDown!, Guerrero, as part of the scripted events, accidentally hit Batista with a folding chair while attempting to hit MNM tag team member Joey Mercury. The following week, Batista showed Guerrero the footage of him hitting Batista last week. Batista, as part of their storyline, then proclaimed that he would hurt Guerrero if he were to revert to his villainous character. The feud between The Undertaker and Randy Orton and "Cowboy" Bob Orton began at SummerSlam. At the event, Randy faced off against Undertaker. During the match, "Cowboy" Bob (disguised as a fan) came into the ring and interrupted the match. Afterwards, Randy pinned Undertaker after he jumped and pulled Undertaker's head down over his shoulders, a move dubbed the RKO, to win. After the match, Randy peeled off the latex mask of the fan and revealed him to be his father, "Cowboy" Bob. On the September 16 episode of SmackDown!, Undertaker defeated Randy. During the match, "Cowboy" Bob drove a U-Haul truck down to the ring and unloaded a casket. As Undertaker went to put Randy inside the casket, he opened it and found a mannequin of himself inside. Despite this distraction, Undertaker pinned Randy after he drove Randy's head into the mat in an upside down position, a move called the Tombstone Piledriver. The following week, druids wheeled out a casket. Undertaker appeared on the TitonTron and urged The Ortons to look inside. The Ortons opened the casket and found mannequins of themselves inside. Undertaker then proclaimed that this would be their fate at No Mercy. At the previous SmackDown! brand pay-per-view event, The Great American Bash, The Legion of Doom (Road Warrior Animal and Heidenreich) defeated MNM (Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro) to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. After both teams got involved in a storyline between Melina (Melina Perez), who was also a member of MNM, and Christy Hemme, The Legion of Doom and Hemme versus MNM was announced for No Mercy. The storyline over the WWE United States Championship began when Booker T, Orlando Jordan, and Christian each explained why they thought they deserved a title match against the champion, Chris Benoit. Theodore Long, SmackDown!'s on-screen general manager/authority figure, then announced that Benoit could choose who he wanted to face for the title. After Jordan won a standard wrestling match between three wrestlers, also involving Booker and Christian, Benoit decided that he would face all three men in a match between the four at No Mercy. Aftermath The rivalry between Batista and Eddie Guerrero ended after Guerrero unexpectedly died due to a heart failure on November 13, 2005. Their feud was planned to continue, as Guerrero would have gone back to his villainous character. The Undertaker would not be seen on-screen until Survivor Series after being burned inside a casket at the event. After being the sole survivor in his elimination match, Randy Orton celebrated his victory with his father, "Cowboy" Bob Orton, and wrestlers from the SmackDown! brand. During the celebration, druids brought out a casket and set it up in an upright position. Lightning then struck the casket and set it on fire. Undertaker emerged from the flaming casket and attacked the SmackDown wrestlers. The Ortons, however, escaped the attack. This set up a Hell in a Cell match, a match that is contested in a roofed cage inside the ring, between Randy and Undertaker at Armageddon. Undertaker defeated Randy and ended their storyline that had lasted nearly one year. After successfully retaining the WWE United States Championship at the event, Chris Benoit started a rivalry with Booker T. Booker won a #1 Contender's four-way match on the October 14 edition of SmackDown!, which saw Sharmell begin a heel turn by helping Booker win. Booker defeated Benoit for the title on the following week after Sharmell delivered a low-blow to Benoit, cementing Sharmell as a heel. Booker made a villainous turn of his own on the October 28 edition of SmackDown!; admitting he knew about his wife's involvement all along. The following month, on the November 24 edition of SmackDown!, a match between Benoit and Booker for the title ended in a no-contest after both men's shoulders were on the mat while pinning one another. Theodore Long then vacated the title and announced that the two would face off against one another in a "Best of Seven series" for the title, in which the winner would be the man who won four matches over the other first. Booker defeated Benoit in the first match at Survivor Series, and eventually won the vacant title after Randy Orton, Booker's replacement due to a legitimate injury to his ankle at a house show, defeated Benoit in the seventh and final match in January. Booker began his fourth reign as United States Champion. Results ; ; *Heat: William Regal and Paul Burchill defeated Paul London and Brian Kendrick *The Legion of Doom (Road Warrior Animal and Heidenreich) and Christy Hemme defeated MNM (Joey Mercury, Johnny Nitro, and Melina) in a Six-Person Intergender Tag Team match (6:28) *Bobby Lashley defeated Simon Dean (01:55) *Chris Benoit © defeated Booker T (w/ Sharmell), Christian, and Orlando Jordan in a Fatal Four-Way match for the WWE United States Championship (10:22) *Mr. Kennedy defeated Hardcore Holly (8:49) *John "Bradshaw" Layfield (with Jillian Hall) defeated Rey Mysterio (13:24) *Randy Orton and "Cowboy" Bob Orton defeated The Undertaker in a 2-on-1 Handicap Casket match (19:16) *Juventud (w/ Psicosis and Super Crazy) defeated Nunzio © (w/ Vito) to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (6:38) *Batista © defeated Eddie Guerrero to retain the World Heavyweight Championship (18:40) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *No Mercy *Event gallery DVD release * No Mercy 2005 on DVD External links * No Mercy 2005 Official site * No Mercy 2005 at CAGEMATCH.net * No Mercy 2005 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:No Mercy Category:2005 pay-per-view events